nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Musée d'art moderne de la ville de Paris
Le Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, situé au 11, avenue du Président-Wilson dans le 16e arrondissement de Paris occupe l'aile Est du Palais de Tokyo, tandis que l'aile ouest, qui appartient à l'État, est consacrée à la création contemporaine sous toutes ses formes. Le musée a rouvert le 2 février 2006, après une période de rénovation, avec une exposition consacrée à Pierre Bonnard. Histoire Le palais de Tokyo est l'œuvre de A. Aubert, D. Dastugue, J-C. Dondel et P. Viard ; il fut conçu dans le cadre de l'Exposition internationale des arts et des techniques de 1937. D'un point de vue architectural, il appartient au style art déco. Il n'ouvre effectivement qu'en 1961 avec notamment, un noyau d'œuvres provenant des collections « modernes » du Petit Palais enrichie grâce à la générosité des collectionneurs Emanuele Sarmiento, Mathilde Amos, Ambroise Vollard. L'exposition de 1937 est l'occasion d'acquisitions, parmi lesquelles il faut citer : La Danse d'Henri Matisse, Le Nu dans le bain et Le Jardin de Pierre Bonnard, L'Équipe de Cardiff de Robert Delaunay, La Rivière d'André Derain, Les Disques de Fernand Léger, L'Escale de Lhote, L'Oiseau bleu de Jean Metzinger, quatre Portraits d'artistes d'Édouard Vuillard, des meubles de Pierre Chareau, André Arbus, Jacques-Émile Ruhlmann, les grandes décorations de Robert et Sonia Delaunay, Albert Gleizes et Jacques Villon. L'apport du legs Girardin (en 1953) sera décisif et déterminera alors les autorités parisiennes à s'affranchir des cimaises devenues trop étroites du Petit Palais pour ouvrir un lieu propre au sein du palais de Tokyo. En 1954, il accueille le Salon de la Jeune Peinture jusqu'en 1969, puis de nouveau de 1972 à 1975. Après six ans de travaux, le musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris est inauguré le 6 juillet 1961 avec le fonds d’œuvres d’art moderne du Petit Palais auxquelles s’ajoutaient des acquisitions de la commission d’achat des beaux-arts et la collection du docteur Girardin. En 1964, La Fée Électricité conçue par Raoul Dufy pour le pavillon de l’électricité et de la lumière lors de l’exposition de 1937 est installée dans la grande salle d’honneur. Le premier chantier après ouverture, débuté en janvier 1971, sous la direction de Pierre Faucheux et Michel Jausserand, est achevé en mai 1972. Les salles du rez-de-chaussée haut furent aménagées en dégageant l’ossature du bâtiment des multiples cloisonnements internes existants. Le plan initial fut modifié ; on créa un plancher qui coupait l’ancien hall d’entrée, une mezzanine pour les bureaux et le centre de documentation, un auditorium relié aux nouvelles salles par une passerelle à deux niveaux, et un ascenseur pour desservir tous les niveaux du musée. Une muséographie mobile, avec des plafonds modulables et des cloisons déplaçables, est alors mise en place dans certaines parties du musée. Expositions monographiques (sélection) * Andy Warhol * Robert Rauschenberg *1971 Otto Dix **Giacomo Balla ** Hommage de Paris à Kandinsky ** Jean-Paul Riopelle Ficelles et autres jeux ** Hommage à Zadkine ** Sonia Delaunay tapisseries *1973 Alberto Magnelli peintures 1909/1918 ** Antoni Tapies rétrospective 1946/1973 ** Wols ( - ) *1974 Arpad Szenes **Joan Miró l’œuvre graphique ** Oskar Kokoschka aquarelles-œuvres graphiques ** Tamayo / Octavio Paz ** Annette Messager collectionneuse'' ** Wolf Vostell: Environments/Happenings 1958-1974 *1975 Arman Objets armés 1971/1974 **Pierre Alechinsky **Hundertwasser ** Joaquin Torres Garcia Construction et symboles ** Jean Bazaine Blasons des douze mois, Tapisseries *1976 Manuel Rivera "Œuvres 1956-1976" ** Arnaldo Pomodoro *1977 Francis Gruber "1912-1948" ** Erik Dietman : Vingt années de sueur ( ** Vieira da Silva, César, Hélion, Sonia Delaunay et Tristan Tzara, *1978 Nam June Paik *1979 Domoto, Orozco, Piero Dorazio *1980 Pablo Gargallo, Marcel Gromaire *1983 Wifredo Lam *1984 Jacques Monory *1986 Bernard Saby *1988 Bernard Frize : De là ces innombrables noms ** Sigmar Polke *1990 Jean-Marc Bustamante ** Thomas Schütte *1991 Sophie Calle, à suivre *1992 Jean-Michel Alberola *1993 Jean-Jacques Rullier : Espaces *1995 Annette Messager : Faire parade *1996 Nigel Rolfe : Vidéos 1983-1996 *1997 Jörg Sasse *1998 Gregor Schneider ** Christian Boltanski : Dernières années *1999 Rosemarie Trockel et Carsten Höller : Maisons Haüser ** Pipilotti Rist : Remake of the Weekend *2000 Douglas Gordon : Sheep and Goats ** Roni Horn : Events of Relation *2002 Olafur Eliasson : Chaque matin je me sens different. Chaque soir je me sens le même ** Ivan Kozaric ** Philippe Parreno ** Matthew Barney - The CREMASTER Cycle ** Francis Picabia : Singulier idéal *2003 : Speaking in Tongues ** Anne-Marie Schneider : Fragile incassable ** Tacita Dean *2004 Anri Sala, entre chien et loup ** Annette Messager : Sous vent ** Maurizio Cattelan : Now *2005 Rirkrit Tiravanija, Une rétrospective (Tomorrow Is Another Day) ** Doug Aitken’s Ultraworld *2006 Pierre Huyghe : Celebration Park ** Dan Flavin, une rétrospective ** Cerith Wyn Evans : In Which Something Happens All Over Again For The Very First Time *2007 Karen Kilimnik ** Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster : Expodrome ** Peter Fischli et David Weiss : Fleurs & Questions : une Rétrospective ** Kara Walker : Mon Ennemi, Mon Frère, Mon Bourreau, Mon Amour ** Mathieu Mercier : Sans titres 1993 - 2007 *2008 Bridget Riley : Rétrospective **Peter Doig ** Jonathan Monk : Time between spaces *2009 Giorgio de Chirico : La fabrique des rêves *2010 Jean-Michel Basquiat : Rétrospective *2011 Kies Van Dongen : Fauve, anarchiste et mondain *2012 Robert Crumb : De l'Underground à la Genèse ** Circuits *2013 Keith Haring **Serge Poliakoff Expositions collectives (séletion) *Avant-Garde russe * Peinture Anglaise d'Aujourd'hui (7 février - 11 mars 1973) * Projection et Dynamisme, six peintres argentins (février - mars 1973) * Les Cubistes (26 septembre - 10 novembre 1973) * Canada trajectoires (1974 * Art Vidéo/Confrontation (1974) * Tendances actuelles de la nouvelle peinture américaine (1975) * Tendances actuelles de la photographie en France (1978) * Electra (1983) * Dispositif-sculpture : Jürgen Drescher, Harald Klingelhöller, Reinhard Mucha, Thomas Schütte : (19 décembre 1985 - 16 février 1986) * Les Nouveaux Realistes (1986) * Passions privées, collections particulières d'art moderne et contemporain en France (19 décembre 1995 - 24 mars 1996) * Life/Live, la scène artistique au Royaume Uni en 1996 (1996 - 1997) * Instants donnés (1997) * Delta (1997) * Nuit blanche, scènes nordiques : les années 1990 (7 février - 10 mai 1998) * Dominique Gonzalez-Foerster, Pierre Huyghe, Philippe Parreno (30 octobre 1998 - 10 janvier 1999) * Zones Activités Collectives 99 (1999) * L'autre sommeil (17 novembre 1999 - 23 janvier 2000) * Voilà, le monde dans la tête (7 juin - 29 octobre 2000) * Da Adversidade Vivemos - Artistes d'Amérique latine - Carte blanche à Carlos Bas (1er juin - 30 septembre 2001) * Traversées (4 octobre 2001 - 20 janvier 2002) * Urgent Painting (17 janvier - 3 mars 2002) * Déplacements (2 juillet - 28 septembre 2003) * Ailleurs Ici (17 janvier - 29 février 2004) * Off the record / Sound (25 juin – 3 octobre 2004) * Art, télévision et vidéo (23 octobre 2004 – 2 janvier 2005) * I Still Believe in Miracles (7 avril - 19 juin 2005) * ARC Lab 2005 – In Search of Miraculous (7 avril - 7 mai 2005 et 12 mai - 12 juin 2005) * I’ve heard about… © (A flat, fat, growing urban experiment) : François Roche, Stéphanie Lavaux, Jean Navarro et Benoît Durandin (7 juillet - 9 octobre 2005) * Playback (20 octobre 2007 - 6 janvier 2008) * La photographie à Düsseldorf (3 octobre 2008 - 4 janvier 2009) * Dans l'œil du critique - Bernard Lamarche-Vadel et les artistes 29 mai 2009 - 6 septembre 2009) * L'Art en guerre 12 octobre 2012 - 17 février 2013 Voir aussi * Site officiel category:Musée d'art contemporain français